Chapter Eight: The Griefbearers
Chapter Eight: The Griefbearers is the eighth episode of the first season of The Exorcist, written by Marcus Gardley and directed by Louis Milito. It premiered on November 18, 2016."'The Exorcist' Chapter Eight: The Griefbearers (TV Episode 2016)". IMDb. IMDb.com, Inc., 1990-2017. Web. 26 Feb. 2017. Basic plot summary "As Marcus, Tomas and Mother Bernadette race against time to defeat the demon, the Rance family finds itself drawn into the conflict. With the Pope’s visit only days away, the church’s enemies take aggressive new moves. Angela confronts a familiar face from her past, and Kat considers a new future."The Exorcist, Season 1 on iTunes. iTunes. Apple Inc., 2016. Web. 26 Feb. 2017. Detailed plot synopsis Marcus tells Tomas that Angela shouldn't be in the room with Casey. This episode picks up right where Chapter Seven: Father Of Lies left off. Angela slaps Marcus for not telling her that he found Casey. Possessed Casey calls Angela "Rags" and Henry, Kat, and Chris enter the room. Casey speaks in her normal voice and says, "Kat, I knew you'd come. Are you here to take me home?" The demon tells Kat that she is a terrible driver. The demon sends Kat and Henry flying across the room and Marcus escorts them out. Angela tells the demon, "Get the hell out of my child!" The demon torments Angela and tells her that Casey is in hell and that there is room for her, too. Marcus, Tomas, and Mother Bernadette try to exorcise Casey and the entire Rance family is outside the room. Chris says listening outside the room is the hardest part and Henry says, "How'd that work out for Father Merrin?" Angela tells Henry to pack and she'll stay behind and take care of Casey so that she doesn't have to go through what she did. Henry, Kat, and Chris leave, surrounded by the media. Mother Bernadette tells the press that they are tresspassing and says that she wants them to leave. Detective Lawrence wants to have a look around. Mother Bernadette zips her lips and goes back inside. Cherry Rego calls the police to report human remains at Tattersal Landscaping. Father Bennett tells her to tell them to check the boiler room. She hangs up when they want to put her on hold. Tomas and Marcus fight while Mother Bernadette covers her ears from a high pitched sound. The demon caused their fight and smiles. Some of the Sisters are in the background praying The Lord's prayer when Marcus and Tomas walk up to Angela, who says, "I'm ready". Marcus tells her that if the demon tries to get into her head to run. The demon makes some furniture crash to the ground and says, "Hello, Mommy". The demon torments Angela for giving up so easily. Angela tells possessed Casey about the time she broke her foot and how she walked three blocks home without crying and Angela knew that Casey would be okay. Angela tells Casey that she is strong. They exorcise Casey. Father Bennett tells Cardinal Guillot that they were harvesting organs to use in demonic ritual. Tattersal Landscaping has ties to at least 6 members of the papal planning committee: Maria Walters, Superintendent Jaffey, Brother Simon from St. Aquinas, who all received money from Tattersal. Bennett tells Guillot that they cannot be trusted. Henry, Kat, and Chris pack for 2 weeks. They plan on moving to Guelph, outside Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Henry has an old friend who lives there. Chris offers to let them go to her Winter home in Palm Springs that she hasn't used in years. Katherine decides that she doesn't want to go back to college. The exorcism continues. The Salesman takes Angela back in time to the MacNeil Residence when Regan played with the ouija board. Regan wishes that Chris would get remarried. The Salesman's appearance is of the photographer at the zoo when Regan was six. Angela tells The Salesman to leave her family alone, but he refuses. Chris tells Regan that she is going to become a film director and direct 1/3 of a film in which her segment is titled "Hope". Angela cries when she sees that memory. Present day, the exorcism continues. Casey keeps smacking the stone altar that she's on like Regan did in the original film. Tomas shows Marcus a Last Rites prayer written in a Bible that they decide to try. Marcus tells the demon that the Last Rite is for it, not Casey. Casey/the demon says, "Sorry, Mommy, the show's over. Time to give the people what they want" and tries to spin her head all the way around in an attempt to kill her, but Angela holds Casey before she has the chance to. Casey levitates and the demon leaves her body. Angela hugs Casey. Tomas, Angela, and Casey leave the church. Tomas carries Casey and puts her on a stretcher and the go in an ambulance. The police search Red's apartment, where there are a bunch of crosses hanging up and posters of Pope Sebastian that say "He is Coming". Red is found possessed and he shoots himself. In the hospital, Detective Lawrence still insists on questioning Casey, but Henry refuses. Kat tells Henry that he is getting better. Meanwhile, Marcus and Tomas are in a bar, having drinks. Marcus tells Tomas that he can become an exorcist. Marcus sees the headline "Police discover plot to assassinate the Pope" on the news. Father Bennett is in a car with Cardinal Guillot when a bag is put on his head. Jessica and her husband, Jim, run into Father Tomas at St. Anthony's Church. Jim knows about Jessica and Tomas. He threatens to tell Bishop Egan about their relationship. It is revealed on the news that an assassin's nest was found in Red's apartment. It is revealed that Red's name is actually John Harplin. Marcus recognizes him from the bar. Angela torments Chris. She says, "I'm gonna forget everything you said to me, you little Stinkpot" before breaking Chris' neck and pushing her down the stairs. Angela's eyes turn orange, revealing that she is repossessed."Chapter Eight: The Griefbearers". The Exorcist. FOX, 18 Nov. 2016.Janke, Christina E."The Exorcist Ep. 108 Recap & Review - 'Chapter Eight: The Griefbearers'". Legion of Leia. Legion of Leia, 19 Nov. 2016. Web. 6 Mar. 2017. Guest Stars * Sharon Gless as Chris MacNeil * Mouzam Makkar as Jessica * Deanna Dunagan as Mother Bernadette * Robert Emmet Lunney as The Salesman * Keira Naughton as Cherry Rego * Ken Marks as Lester Rego * Chaon Cross as Young Chris MacNeil * James Vincent Meredith as Detective Lawrence * Andrew Rothenberg as Jim * Alan Metoskie as John "Red" Harplin (credited as Red)"The Exorcist S01 E08: The Griefbearers". Biff Bam Pop! Biff Bam Pop!, 21 Nov. 2016. Web. 7 Mar. 2017.Laabs, Ann. "Recap: Captain Howdy Steals the Show from THE EXORCIST". SciFi4Me. Flaming Dog Media, LLC., 23 Nov. 2016. * Torrey Hanson as Cardinal Guillot * Sophie Thatcher as Young Regan Notes *Casey's exorcism is fully performed in this episode. She is finally released from the demon inside her body by Father Marcus, Father Tomas and Mother Bernadette. *It is revealed that "the Salesman" and "Captain Howdy" are one and the same, as an entity that dragged both Regan and Casey to their possessions. *Maria Walters does not appear in this episode. *This episode contains multiple references to the original novel and film: **Possessed Casey regurgitates green vomit as a reference to the original film. **Chris' death mirrors Burke Dennings' demise in the original novel and film, and is now seen on screen. **Chris mentions that she is going to direct a segment called "Hope" that is 1/3 of a film. This is a reference to the original novel. The full title of the film was Faith, Hope, and Charity. **Chris calls Regan "Stinkpot" and Angela calls her mother that as well. This is also a reference to the original novel. **Possessed Casey keeps hitting her head on the stone altar, similar to Regan in the original film. **Casey attempts to turn her head 360 degrees like Regan, but Angela stops her before she has the chance to turn her head completely around. **Casey levitates before the demon leaves her body like Regan in the original film. Gallery Chris1.png|The demon kills Chris|link=Chris MacNeil (TV series) Angela possessed.JPG|Angela/Regan gets repossessed Bar news headline.JPG Bible.JPG Casey levitates.JPG|Casey levitates Casey Regan.JPG|Casey keeps hitting the stone altar like Regan in the original film Jim.JPG|Jessica's husband, Jim John Harplin.JPG Macneil Residence 2016.JPG|The MacNeil Residence Tattersal discovery.JPG Mother Bernadette media.JPG The show's over.JPG|"The show's over. Time to give the people what they want." References Category:Television Episodes